daddy_yankeefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Canciones
Otras canciones de Daddy Yankee que no están en sus discos: # 6 de enero # A donde voy # A que no te atreves # A romper la disco # Adictiva # Agresivo # Al son del boom # Alerta Roja # Algo musical # All the way up # Andas en mi cabeza # Andas en mi cabeza (Remix) # Aprovecha # Aqui esta tu caldo # Asesina # Auxilio # Azukita # Baby boo # Bandida # Bebe # Bella y sensual # Bien comodo # Block party # Boom boom # BPM # Buena vida # Busy bumaye # Calibre de mas poder # Cara a cara # Cara de payaso # Casería de nenotas # Castigalos # Chequea como se siente # Cierre los ojos # Cojela que va sin jockey # Come with me # Comentan en las calles # Comienza el bellaqueo # Como # Como (version latina) # Como soy # Corazón # Dame una oportunidad # Danza kuduro # Desafió # Desafio (versión salsa) # Desahogate # Despacito # Despacito (versión salsa) # Dime que paso # Dime si estás ready # Donde están las gatas # Dura # Dura (Remix) # El desorden # El duro # El party me llama # El rescate # Emergency # En la cama # Entre sabanas blancas # Eres tu # Estas aqui # Estrellita de madrugada # Experimentan la perse # Falsas mentiras # Finally found you # Fire house # Freestyle # G String # Gangsta Zone (Remix) # Gasolina (Remix) # Gata salvaje # Gatas bocinas y bajo # Guaya # Guillao # Gyal you a party animal # Hasta abajo # Hasta abajo (versión salsa) # Hasta el amanecer # Havana # Hielo # Hipnoizame # Hoy # Hula hoop # Igual que ayer # Imaginádote # Inolvidable # Intenso (versión salsa) # Knockout # La batidora # La calle me hizo # La dupleta # La despedida (versión bachata) # La despedida (remix) # La Formula # La la la # La loba # La movie # La ocasion # La rompe corazones # Las calles de mi isla # Lento lento # Limbo (remix) # Limbo (versión bachata) # Limpia parabrisas # Llegale # Llevo tras de ti # Lo que tu quieras # Los 12 discípulos # Lovumba (remix) # Made for now # Made for now (version latina) # Mamacita que tu quieres # Manual de trucos # Mas que un amigo (versión salsa) # Mayor que yo 2 # Mayor que yo 3 # Me matas # Mensaje de estado original # Mi funeral # Mia # Mirame # Mis días sin ti # Miss independiente # More than friends # Moviendo cadera # Muévete duro # No es culpa mía # No es ilegal # No hacen na (con mas artistas) # No hacen na # No quiere enamorarse # No te tengo aquí # Noche de entierro # Nos matamos bailando # Nota de amor # Obsesinado # Oh Man # Ora por mi # Otra cosa # Otro amanecer # Oye bonita # Oye mi canto # Pa gozar # Pa romper la discoteca # Pakas de 100 party # Palabras con sentido # Paleta # Panamiur # Peligro # Precocet # Perdoname # Pierde los modales # Piquete # Playero 37 # Poder # Probando # Que se mueran de envidia # Que Tengo Que Hacer (Remix) ft Jowell y Randy # Que tengo que hacer (versión bachata) # Quieren matarte # Rakata # Rakata (versión salsa) # Rompe (remix) # Rompe (versión bachata) # Sabado rebelde # Sandugueo # Saoco # Se le ve (versión salsa) # Se van # Self made # Señorita # Sentirte # Shaky shaky # Shaky shaky (Remix) # Shaky shaky (versión salsa) # Si quieres reggaeton # Sigueme y te sigo # Sigueme y te sigo (versión bachata) # Sigueme y te sigo (versión salsa) # Sola # Soldado # Soy un problema # Taboo # Taladro # Talento de barrio fino con Tempo # Te tira te tapa # Te ves bien # Tempted to touch # Ten paciencia # The profecy # This is not a love song # Tirate al medio # Todo a su tiempo # Todo comienza en la disco # Todos quieren a Raymond original # Tu hombre # Tu no metes cabras # Tu y yo # Una nena # Vaiven # Ven bailalo # Vuelve con Bad Bonny # Vuelve # We wanna # Xplosion # Yal # Yo contra ti # Yo se que a ti te gusta # Yo soy de aqui # Yo voy # You a party animal # Zum zum # Zum zum (Remix)